


Blissful Time

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 3rd: It's Mick's birthday and Jim has a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Time

**Author's Note:**

> The italics in the ~~ is a flashback (:  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Mick yawned: he'd had a long day and now he was just ready to get home, spend a little time with his cat, then go to bed. He eventually reached home and sighed happily: he unlocked his front door then shuffled inside, he closed and locked the door behind himself - he took his shoes off then his coat and headed into his living room.

There was a card on the table and he rose an eyebrow at it, the big guitarist walked over and picked the card up, he opened it and read the inside _Finally found my spare key. Oh, there's a present in your bedroom for you! Love, Jim x_

Mick's heart hammered at that, he dumped his keys and the card on the table then headed upstairs: a few possibilities of what Jim could have bought him was making his head spin a little, he still found it a little overwhelming that he was even in a relationship with Jim, let alone the fact that it had been four years since then.

He remembered that time clearer than anything, considering it had happened on his birthday, he **couldn't** forget.

_~ ~Just a normal day, well, it was Mick's birthday, but still. Everyone had annoyed him: Sid was first, no surprise there though. Then Corey, Clown and Chris dropped by, offering to take him out to get drunk and laid: he turned it down of course. Paul and Joey were next, they dropped off a present and a card then left again. Craig also came over, he gave Mick a card, a present and a little 'happy birthday'._

_That left Jim, the taller man hadn't been around yet; Mick knew that Jim knew it was his birthday, he got a happy birthday text from him but nothing like what the others had done. They all brought cards and a small present. Mick felt a little on edge, the older-man never missed his birthday. After all, it was Jim's the month before, and the text proved that Jim hadn't forgotten. So then why hadn't he visited? He usually did the same every year._

_Jim would drop by: give Mick a card, a present and a little hug; the latter was happy to hug Jim in return. They would end up spending some time together, watching crappy horror films and laughing at how stupid they were; one time that happened and half way through the movie Jim went quiet, Mick also quietened down: the movie was at the 'suspenseful' part._

_When it hit, Jim yelled 'boo' at Mick and the shorter man almost crapped himself; the taller guitarist exploded into a fit of laughter and Mick swore revenge. That was last year actually, maybe that's why Mick was upset about Jim not being around._

_Wait. **Upset**? Was that even the right word in this situation? Mick shook his head, he had visited Jim last month, for the taller man's birthday but when he asked about their usual movie routine Jim turned Mick down, saying that he had other plans already but he was really sorry and it would definitely happen at Mick's._

_So, where was Jim? Mick found himself staring at that text Jim sent, he'd deleted all the others, since they visited too and his parents had called him not texted; it was simple: **Happy birthday Mick. I hope you have a good day.** Why couldn't he bring himself to get rid of it?_

_Maybe because, right now, it was the only proof Mick had that Jim had remembered his birthday; they never forgot each others, they were too close together. Fair enough, Corey's was December 8th, but the two guitarists actually got along more than Jim and Corey had._

_That was saying something, especially since the two were best-friends; Mick felt like more of a best-friend to Jim, which was weird since the length of time Corey and Jim knew each other. He wondered if Jim thought the same, that Mick was his best-friend._

_Mick hoped so anyway, he didn't want to be pushed out by Jim; since Slipknot were on a break and the taller-man had Stone Sour to think about, they hadn't seen each other since Jim's birthday. Maybe that meant that Jim did feel differently, and he wanted to show Mick that he was just a much a friend as the others were._

_He didn't like the thought of that, he hoped they had gotten closer: after all, he loved Jim._

_Wait, no. He didn't just think that. How did that happen? Mick...He sighed, it was all wrong, he was straight, right? Jim was too, nothing would ever happen anyway. He really shouldn't be thinking like this, not about one of his friends, someone who was like a brother!_

_Mick heard his letter box open then shut; he got up to check his mail, he picked up the plain envelope that was on the floor, he looked on the back and front but didn't spot any writing. He rose an eyebrow and quickly tore away the envelope: it was a birthday card, he smiled and opened it to read the inside._

_**To Mick. This is stupid, I can't even hand this to you properly. I want to see your face so much, maybe too much...I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have gotten too close to you, I always thought you were amazing, from the moment Corey got me into Slipknot. I tried to praise your skills as much as possible and then you started doing the same to me, I felt like my heart was going to burst. Maybe you can ignore this, you should definitely burn it. Now would be good...Anyway I hope you have an amazing birthday! Love Jim.** _

_Mick felt like he'd been punched in the gut, all the oxygen left his lungs: what did that even mean? Jim loved him, he really loved Mick? He got his breath back and almost choked: he needed to see Jim and now - The guitarist put the card on his mantle then opened the door, he looked around and just about spotted Jim at the end of his street. He shot out of his house, letting the door slam shut behind him: not bothered about what the neighbours would think._

_He ran as fast as his feet would carry him and he eventually began to catch up to the older guitarist, "Jim wait!"_

_Jim froze and slowly turned around; Mick stopped in front of the taller and tried to get his breathing back to normal, "I'm sorry."_

_Mick eventually found his breath and he rose an eyebrow at that, "Whatever," He didn't care: he could tell that Jim felt the same, he pulled the taller man into his arms and Jim unsteadily returned the embrace, "I feel the same."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you James Root, will all my heart. Please, don't go."_

_Jim almost broke at that, he softly nuzzled Mick's neck, "I'll stay."_

_Mick moved a little, "Be mine?"_

_"Forever." The two kissed softly. ~ ~_

 

Mick smiled at the memory, he headed into his bedroom and his mouth dropped at the sight of Jim: the man was butt-naked and happily strumming away on a new guitar; Jim had heard Mick and he smiled, "This is amazing~ I might keep it."

Mick shut his bedroom door and made his way over to his bed; stripping away his clothing as he went and by the time he reached the bed, he was completely naked - he clambered on and shuffled over to Jim, "It's in the way." He carefully took the guitar off Jim and put it on the floor.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Happy anniversary," The two smiled and their lips met lovingly; it was only short but it meant everything to the two men, "Thank you for this."

"It's okay." Jim grinned.

"So..."

"What~?"

"Are you my present?"

"Along with the guitar."

Mick chuckled, "I'll use it later, I'd rather have you first. If that's okay."

"Oh yeah," Jim nodded, "Perfectly fine with me."

"I love you." Mick kissed Jim's forehead.

"I love you too," Jim smiled, he lightly kissed Mick's neck; the younger man reached out and lightly massaged Jim's abdomen, the taller let out a sigh of content and Mick smiled at that, "Too amazing~"

"Yeah, you are." Mick leaned forward a little and kissed just below Jim's ear.

"Hey Mick?"

"Yeah?" Mick kept his voice down since he was close to Jim's ear.

"Fuck me," The shorter man's heart flipped at that and he laid Jim down on the bed, the taller wasn't bothered by that and he moaned softly when Mick's finger's gently massaged his opening, "I said 'fuck me' not 'play with me'." Mick's heart flipped again and he moved his hand to his cock: he directed himself into Jim and the older-man moaned as Mick filled him up.

"You just know how to turn me on." Mick gently held Jim's hips as he pulled out then thrusted back in.

Jim moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Mick's neck, "I try to make it extra special on your birthday." He groaned when Mick repeated his movements; he began moving with his boyfriend and Mick moaned.

The shorter-guitarist continued with the pace he had and their noises soon filled Mick's bedroom, Jim's breath hitched a little when he felt Mick edging closer to his prostate; he shifted himself a little and arched when his prostate was hit by Mick's cock: another groan left Jim's lips but it was a little louder this time.

Jim writhed softly as Mick picked up the pace and began thrusting faster; he continued to move with the younger-man and felt his member leaking already, Mick spotted this and moved a hand to Jim's member.

Mick pumped the length in time with his thrusts and Jim felt like he was losing his mind: his breathing was out of control and he had to close his eyes since his eye-lids were getting heavy; he arched more and louder more consistent groans left his parted mouth.

The bigger-man loved the sight he had of Jim, his own breathing was irregular and his groans were also getting louder as he felt his own cock leaking: he was a little surprised that they were nearing their climax already; he just kept up his movements, he wanted to see Jim cum first.

Jim could feel himself being brought closer and closer to his release as Mick made his thrusts harder too: still hitting Jim's prostate everytime he drove himself in; the older man felt his stomach heating up and he knew he'd reached the end, "Ah~ M-Mick!" He groaned out his boyfriends name as his seed spilled out and over Mick's hand.

Mick thrusted once more and groaned loudly as he hit release: his cum pouring into Jim's body as the older man still shuddered from his climax; Mick moved softly as they both started to come down from their high, he pulled out then laid beside Jim.

Jim pried his eyes open and shuffled closer to Mick, "Feel amazing now." Jim kissed Mick's neck.

"Do you wanna get cleaned?"

"'M okay, little tired," Jim cuddled up to Mick and the younger man wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You might wanna wash your hand."

Mick brought his hand up and licked it clean, "You always taste so nice~"

Jim sighed, "Now I can't kiss you."

"You can." Mick kissed Jim's cheek.

Jim gave Mick a quick kiss, "I suppose I can settle for that."

"That means I'll have to put up with that too," Mick kissed Jim's head, "Are you gonna move that guitar?"

"Sure," Jim sat up, "Gimme a sec," He winked to Mick and the younger-man chuckled at that; Jim then shuffled across the bed and picked the guitar off the floor: he stood it against the wall and shuffled back over to Mick, "Do you like it?" He laid down and snuggled up to Mick.

"I love it."

"Good!" Jim smiled brightly.

Mick smiled too, "Can I have another present?"

"Hn, what's that?"

"Marry me?" Mick still worded as a question: he didn't want to force Jim into marriage if he did not want that.

"Yes," Jim kissed Mick's chin, "I'd love that."

"Good, me too~" Mick kissed Jim's head again, "Wanna sleep?"

"Mh, yeah. Then you can fuck me again later."

"Oh? That sounds nice." Mick grinned.

"It will be," Jim smirked; the two then moved under their bed covers and snuggled together for some rest, "I hope you sleep well."

"Yeah, you too." Mick smiled down to Jim, the older man smiled too then they both closed their eye-lids: both were ready to get their energy back for later, or tomorrow, depending on how much they managed to sleep.


End file.
